


Helping Hands

by ladykarasu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Zoro's a big old softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykarasu/pseuds/ladykarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has hidden talents; some are more surprising than others.  (Then again, sometimes they make perfect sense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Zosopp 2006 September prompt: Hidden Talents

With a hiss of pain, Usopp dropped his toolbox, contents clattering to the ground. He had been doing minor repairs, and various other cumbersome projects for the better part of the last two days, and his already strained muscles- apparently having had _quite_ enough of that, were now protesting the only way they could. Vehemently.

He staggered back a step, cradling his arm and trying ineffectually with tired fingers to push into and smooth out the part of his muscle that was suddenly on fire- lashing hot tendrils of pain up through his shoulder, and down to his fingertips.

Distantly, he knew the swordsman had been napping on deck earlier, but distracted as he was, didn't noticed Zoro's closer presence until familiar, strong hands touched his shoulder, smoothing down the length of his arm when allowed access.

Not a word was said, but after another searching pass, Zoro had found the source of the problem, and started deftly massaging the offending muscle. Fingers moved firmly, but with obvious care, working out tightness and tension he hadn't even known he was holding.

"I didn't know you could....", he trailed off, head listing forward as he lost himself to the feel of knowing fingers kneading his flesh, and the suddenly diminishing pain. He would _definitely_ have to remember this particular skill, later.

With a start, he realized Zoro was watching patiently, waiting for him to continue his finished statement, and he hurriedly added, "-do this. I didn't know you knew how."

Usopp fought the threatening blush that tried to rise in the wake of his pause; having been caught so thoroughly distracted by a mere touch of his arm. Well, 'mere' was, perhaps the wrong word, but...

Zoro watched him for a moment more- a faint shadow of a smirk ghosting his lips, then returned his full attention to finding and working out the problem in the sharpshooter's arm.

"Its not that hard...” he replied at length, then dug, suddenly, into a particularly tight tendon. Usopp almost hissed at the pain, but managed to bite it back with a wince, forcing his muscles to relax into the assault. A moment later, cool relief washed down his forearm, leaving his shoulder the only stronghold for the stabbing burn radiating from his arm.

"If you have an understanding of basic musculature, it’s not too hard to figure out, and I’ve picked up enough over time."

The inflection could have implied 'from Chopper', but he doubted it. It made sense, really; to be an efficient swordsman, you'd need to know where best to cut, to contain your energy only for strikes that would do sufficient damage- or if so hounded, where best to _take_ an unavoidable hit, rather than allow yourself to be crippled. Still, he didn't think it was a particularly common trait among Zoro's peers, and Usopp allowed himself a small smile of pride at the notion.

Slowly, adept fingers worked up to his shoulder, and down around to the back of his neck, dipping to follow the curve of his shoulder blade. It was strange; it hurt, in short dull bursts of burn, but every stroke made the pain that radiated from his arm lessen, slowly loosing its hold on him, until there was barely any left at all. He thought he was quite happy with this arrangement, until the swordsman moved to stand in front of him again, and, briefly mourning the loss of that very relaxing intermission from work, he opened his mouth to thank the other- but then arms were reaching around, and behind him, and he leaned almost completely forward, boneless in surprised bliss.

This was different- better; four adept fingers now did the work previously left primarily to one thumb- he could actually _feel_ the remaining tension draining away, and as a second hand started in on the tendons of his neck, his eyes slipped briefly closed.

His head drifted foreword again, until it rested lightly on a strong shoulder, and he let himself relax completely under the ministrations of the other. He had never felt anything like this; it was so...

He thought he might have sighed, then, but he wasn't sure, and didn't care; he was lost to the utter relaxation that seemed to spread from wherever the swordsman decided to touch him. He murmured something he thought was approving, but he didn't know quite what it was, and could have imagined Zoro’s answering chuckle; just letting himself zone out, relishing the complete lack of strain.

He wasn't sure why, but a time later, he tensed, suddenly, and as he took stock of his surroundings, was surprised to find the hands on his shoulder gone, replaced by one that made a slow, warm glide up and down his spine. It was comfortable, but he found himself muzzily wondering why it was there- the last thing he remembered, was...

He cracked his eyes open, warily, and his face DID flame this time, as he realized he'd just _fallen asleep_ on the other man's shoulder. Surreptitiously, a hand rose to his mouth; Damp, but he couldn't be sure- he could only _hope_ he hadn't had time to _drool_ , yet.

Looking up, his face flamed even hotter when he realized he was the object of a bemused smile. Embarrassed, he attempted to squirm away, but was held tight for a long moment, before finally being released. Making for a hurried exit, Usopp bent to retrieve his earlier, dropped tools; hoping that the deck would open up and swallow him, somewhere in the process.

"I'll get that."

He froze, looking back at the swordsman’s words, but the other man simply gestured toward the galley. "Go check if the cook has any ice you can put on your arm; it’s not necessary, but it would help. And don't use it again, until at least tomorrow."

He nodded mutely, and had nearly fled the deck, when Zoro's words caught him once more. "Let me know if you need any help, before then."

The smile was entirely too obvious, in his voice.

 

~*~*~

 

Later that night, Zoro assumed the sharpshooter had recovered from his earlier embarrassment, when he playfully asked for help changing.

He was more than happy to keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal: 9/6/2006


End file.
